


Perfect Host

by Tarash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toy Jared, Sub Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: From the spnkink_meme, written in 2009, for the following prompt:Jensen sharing Jared.Jensen and sub!Jared. Jensen has a few of his buddies over for beer and football and blowjobs. Jared spends the night on his knees.





	Perfect Host

“You throw the best parties, Jensen.”   
  
“I do have a reputation to maintain.”   
  
Jared can hear a deep chuckle from Jensen and his drinking buddy, and the clink of their beer bottles against one another. It’s one of Jensen’s infamous football nights, where he and his buddies gather round to kick back and relax with a beer, a match on TV, and blowjobs given by Jared.   
  
Jensen ordered him to get ready about an hour ago. Get the blindfold. Put the beers in the fridge. Get the collar. Prepare some snacks. Get the leash. Clean the living area. Strip. He’s used to it by now, can do the usual tasks like clockwork, quick and efficient, the way Jensen likes it.   
  
Jared sits on the floor by the couch, Jensen’s fingers running through his hair while his other hand keeps a tight hold on the leash. Jared likes it that way, likes being able to see nothing and feel everything.   
  
There’s shouting in the room, the sound of several men cheering on their favorite team, their favorite players, and there’s a loud groan coming from the left of Jared while two or three other guys swear loudly. Obviously, someone failed to score.   
  
“Pass me your boy toy, Jensen, gimme something else to think about.”   
  
“Gladly,” Jensen says, and Jared can feel the leash exchange hands as someone else begins to pull. He crawls on all fours, as Jensen trained him to do, and the guy who’s now holding his leash ruffles his hair.   
  
“Good boy.”   
  
Jared smiles at the praise while the hand on the back of his head guides him toward his goal, a big dick waiting for his attention. He starts off slow, licking the shaft until the guy’s frustrated and pulls at his hair until Jared swallows his dick as far as he can. He’s not quite managed deep-throating yet, despite Jensen’s best attempts to train him, but he does best while the guy groans and thrusts in and out of his mouth.   
  
“Gonna come, boy,” the guy grunts above him. “Gonna come down your throat, and you’re gonna swallow every last drop.”   
  
Jared moans his agreement around the guy’s dick. Swallowing’s something he can definitely do, and he takes everything the guy has to offer as he comes, letting the dick slide of out of his mouth when the guy’s done.   
  
The leash gets passed back to Jensen, who pets him on the head.  
  
It’s not long before someone else asks Jensen for Jared’s services, and Jared’s more than happy to provide, licking and sucking on the guy’s balls before going down on him properly. He gets pulled off suddenly, and wonders why when he feels a splatter of come land on his chest. Of course, some of Jensen’s friends like marking him with their come. They like the look of him at the end of the evening, with dried-up come in his hair, on his face, on his chest and the rest of his body. Jared only wishes he could see himself like that, but Jensen never lets him.   
  
The night continues like that, he gets passed around on the leash to different men, and he loses count of how many blowjobs he gives, but they all end with a satisfied groan as the guy comes down his throat or on his body, and Jared feels proud of himself for being able to keep them all happy.   
  
By the end of the night Jensen orders him to stay on the floor by the couch while Jensen lets his buddies out. He waits for Jensen’s return, hoping he’s happy with Jared that evening.   
  
Jensen lets himself drop on the couch, and sighs. His hands go to Jared’s hair almost automatically, stroking his head slowly. Jared moans a little with sheer contentment.  
  
“So, you had a good night?” Jensen asks, and Jared can hear him smile.  
  
“Yes. Did you?” Jared asks, a little nervous. What if Jensen wasn’t pleased with something he did? What if he should’ve tried harder?  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen says, and Jared grins. “I had a great night.”


End file.
